


The Snake and The Grim

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayame's time is up and guess who gets to pick him up, the she-he devil in red!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and The Grim

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

A tall man in a white button up shirt and black slacks stood floating above the Japanese town calmly. The wind ruffled the long blood red hair and red trench coat that hung off his shoulders and over his elbows. Glasses propped on a small petite clothes as reddened lips split into a large smile flashing razor sharp teeth. Lifting up a red clipboard he licked his lips, “Ayame Sohma number 237th on my list. Your time is up!”

Stepping onto a few roof tiles his boots making soft impressions in the snow as he jumped across the roof tops till he slipped into a open window of a small shop. Frowning he ducked into the shadows as he felt other life forms with his target. Carefully he looked over the mannequin that was half dressed I long strips of cloth. On the small cot was a silver snake curled up on a pillow. A tall man leaned over the snake one eye covered by a fringe of bangs and a stern face inspected the snake with a huff.

Beside them another tall man in a yukata sighed gently, “Hatori how is he?”

The man frowned and looked up at the other worried male, “Shigure he has completely exhausted himself and worked himself into such a state. Honestly I don’t know if he can make it. Lord Sohma will be most unhappy with this outcome.”

Shigure frowned, “How can you be so calm! This is Ayame! You cant just not care!”

Hatori snarled angrily, “I do care! But worrying isn’t going to help! Look maybe we found him in time and he will recover but he isn’t showing any signs of improvement. Only time will tell. Come on lets go to the living room and let him rest.”

The two males walked off shutting the door quietly behind them before the reaper stepped from behind the mannequin with a delicate frown upon his face. Looking down at the silver snake he formed the bright chainsaw in his hand, “Well lets see what mysteries you hold!”

He swiped the chainsaw across the snake and smiled as the bright cinematic records rolled out of snakes body in silvery waves before the reapers eyes. Memory after memory flashed before the eyes of the only two in the room. 

-Cinematic Records For Ayame Sohma-

“My son is..is that MONSTER!” a woman screeched pointing at a small boy with silvery white hair draped in a soft red shirt and black slacks, “No that is not my son! Not that cursed child!”

“mama?”, the boy whispered sadly.”

\------------

The boy now older stood tall for his school picture in his hand made clothes and his no shoulder length silvery white hair was held back with red bows and bright green pupiless eyes gleamed as he smiled into the camera.   
\-----------

A now 13 year old boy walked beside a younger version of the two men that where their earlier and he gripped Hatori’s arm tightly, “Hatori what are we going to do today?”

Hatori sighed, “We are going to school Ayame try not to forget”

Ayame bounced lightly and laughed lightly, “Oh come on Hatori even Shigure wants to have a good time!”

Shigure smiled, “Yes Hatori why not skip and have some fun?”

\-----------

A tall silver haired teen stood proudly in the hall ways long silvery hair tapering down to his waist as green eyes scanned the halls. Turning the teen walked into the gardens behind the wall when he paused hearing two soft whispers behind the curtain of foliage.

“Did you see Ayame today? He was wearing this skirt and his hair! Why does he have to be such a show off?”

“Vanessa you know he cant help himself. After all he is gay”

“Well I guess it’s a good thing he is a monster then. He cant breed and reproduce more monsters”

“Oh Vanessa how mean. You are actually inferring that a woman would even want to touch him!”

“Cursed child he shouldn’t have even been born!”

Ayame put a hand up to his tear stained cheeks before walking away toward the nearest room with a determined look upon his face. Throwing open the paper doors he ripped open a drawer pulling out a long pair of scissors. 

Grabbing a fist full of his hair he poised the scissors to cut at the long locks.

“Ayame! What are you doing!”

The teen dropped the scissors and turned to stare up at Shigure tears sliding down his face, “I just…It’s hideous. Im hideous…a monster”

Shigure sighed and brought the teen to his chest wordlessly holding him close letting the teen cry out his frustration before speaking softly running his fingers through the hair, “You are no more a monster than I am. We are cursed but we are still human despite our flaw and you Ayame are a beautiful wonderful individual who is far more capable than anyone else in this family.”

Green eyes looked up, “You really mean that Shigure?”

The man nodded, “Do me a favor Ayame.. No make me a promise. Never be anyone but who you want to be.”

Ayame lifted himself up and pressed his forehead against Shigure’s smiling, “Promise”

\-----------

The reaper stared down at the snake in fascination and collapsed the cinematic record back into the fragile dying form. Leaning down he blew against its scales causing one green eyes to open tiredly and stare at the individual before smiling his sharky grin before snapping his fingers, “I know what to do with you cutey!”

The red head sighed and laid his hands on the soft silver scales before raising them carefully extracting the soul from the body which was that of a tall nude male with silvery white hair that reached just past the smooth hips. 

Ayame looked around before staring down at the snake body that he had once resided in and gasped putting his hands upon his lips lightly, “No…” he turned to stare at the reaper who smiled brightly and winked.

“Don’t worry your in my care! Ill see to it that your after life is very pleasant!” his thick voice drawing out the pleasant.

The snake male took a step back his legs passing through the bed, “Who are you?”

“I am Grell sweet heart and you are quite the looker” the drawl brought out the seductive hint in his words.

Ayame blushed brightly before clearing his throat and grabbed the man’s arm with a bright smile flipping his hair flamboyantly, “Well lover boy lead on!”

The two melted through the wall as Ayame looked back a tear sliding down the shimmering skin, “Im sorry Shigure, Hatori, Yuki….”

The two gracefully slid from the mortal realm and into a large library. Upon entering Ayame looked in awe as his body materialized and became physical draped in soft white clothes. Turning to Grell he spoke softly, “Where are we?”

Grell shrugged, “The Hall of Records. I need to put your record away before I can take you to where you belong. Its only the rules”

Ayame nodded and followed the reaper through the halls.

“And where do you think you are taking that spirit Grell?”

The two turned and glanced at the male behind him. 

Grell smiled brightly, “William!”

The stern man glared darkly before fixing his glasses, “I will not ask again. Where are you taking that spirit?”

The red headed reaper sighed, “Home. He is not a normal spirit and will be unable to pass on naturally.”

William frowned and pulled out a book flipped a few pages in, “Ayame Sohma. 27 years of age and possessed by the zodiac snake. Quite right he is not a normal human. Take him to the Hall of Reapers he will be tested.”

Grell blinked his large eyes before humming and turning to Ayame, “Well cutie you heard him. Your going to be a reaper. Just like me!”

The two turned the corner before Ayame spoke softly, “You don’t seem to be a rule follower”

Grell smirked, “I’m not, but its time for you to sleep”

The reaper turned raising a small bottle and popping it open. Ayame gasped as his vision blackened and his body shifted into spirit form once more before being sucked into the vile and sealed within.


End file.
